Talk:Sakumo Hatake
Chiyo had a wife gender mix up? or open society? :No, you just read it wrong: "It is implied that Sakumo killed Chiyo's son and his wife". It was Chiyo's son's wife, not Chiyo's. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 10, 2008 @ 04:23 (UTC) Typo's found http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flak_jacket As shown here, Flak Jacket is misspelled in the article. Sakumo Hatake's Trivia Actually, Sakumo Hatake was not similar to the Fourth Hokage: they had too different endings to be called similar. Sakumo died disgraced while the Fourth died as the greatest hero. We actually cannot say anything about Sakumo's reputation nowadays. --Tserg (talk) 14:51, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :"Both were respected and feared throughout the world, both had nearly identical resemblances with their sons, and both died in their sons' youth. Because of their deaths, their respective sons would later grow up to be shinobi seen as surpassing their fathers." That's what the similarities stated. Nothing more...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I've been wondering... how do we know Sakumo and Kakashi were "nearly identical" in appearance? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:21, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Well...For one, Chiyo mistook him for Sakumo, and her brother stated - after Kakashi said he was the White Fang's son - that Kakashi looked exactly like him...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 15:24, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, he just says they resemble each other nicely. Chiyo most likely mistook Kakashi for Sakumo purely because of his hair. Kakashi wears a mask covering half his face, Sakumo shows his face entirely. We can't say they look nearly identical. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, Chiyo attacked him saying he's the white fang....and check what her brother says here here...and DB translated that same scene in a similar way soo......--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I was talking about that scene before. The wording isn't that strong in Japanese and my argument still stands: we cannot say that Kakashi looks nearly identical to Sakumo when no-one has ever seen Kakashi's face. They look enough alike to be confused with each other, but the similar hair style and colour would be enough for that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:39, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I don't really get what u mean..specially when a total stranger says "there's a strong resemblance" and another one completely mistakes him for his dad...but other than that ::*They have the same facial shape ::*Same Hair color/style..ish ::*Same Eye shape ::*Similar Ears ::*Same Chin ::*Same Build ::*Same Height :Infact the only thing we don't know, is what his nose & mouth look like..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 21:38, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::But since this is only trivia, and has no particular importance....do whatever u see fit...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 21:39, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I don't think the physical features are important. After all the son most likely takes after the father and since they contributed to the genetic makeup of course they will carry at least some resemblance or in this case almost complete resemblance to their fathers as far as looks go.WolfMaster (talk) 18:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Suicide Did Sakumo commit seppuku (belly-cutting), or was it something else? Yatanogarasu 18:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes he committed suicide http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/240/18/ though it is never stated as seppuku, but one could assume that it was since he committed suicide to repent for his disgrace.WolfMaster (talk) 03:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Maybe he committed seppuku with the white light chakra blade, but that's just speculation. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 16:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Seppuku was more common for samurai than ninja, it is in their code bushido...We don't know how he committed suicide, maybe he took poison, because seppukku is more of honour than suicide, those who commit seppuku don't die instead and have great pain, so if he was in depression, he would choose more faster and less painful way...Usually samurai who commit seppuku have somebody near them to cut their throat and easy them the death...Seppuku is used by samurai as form of punishment for disgrace, as very painful...I don't think a man who suffers from depression would kill himself in long and painful fashion, more he would easy himself from suffering... (talk) 21:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) picture Can someone PLEASE put a good picture on him the last one was just .... ughh bad --Petar93 (talk) 06:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Um... I have the anime picture of him.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Then it's decided, I'll put it up. -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 12:24, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :You guys need to read edit summaries. - SimAnt 13:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Are there gonna be any better shots? -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 16:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Not yet. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I meant, are they're gonna be any better shots from 160? -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- ::I don't know. I haven't seen it yet. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Okay, I just checked, there should be some good shots of him from what I can see in the manga… but it's not gonna be any time soon, my estimate is episode 170. -[[User:WhiteArmor|WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 17:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :: This might suffice --Cerez365 (talk) 16:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC) It's really silly to block the edition of the infobox so that nobody can edit. There are already enough picture of him to change the black and white manga image. Itachou [~talk~] 11:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :People keep adding the exact same image, and the exact same image keeps getting removed. Why shouldn't the infobox be protected? When a good anime image is available, potentially when Kakashi is revived, it will be used. '~SnapperT ''' 17:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The reason it's being blocked from editing, is because people keep adding the same image under different names and it doesn't show his hair color or enough of his face. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 01:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Debut Wasn't his debut in episode 11? (talk) 11:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :His back's debut was. We're going for debuts with a bit more substance than that. '~SnapperT ''' 17:02, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Mugshot Does anyone have a good picture of him from Pain vs. Kakashi for his profile picture? RE: I uploaded one, s1.png, but i did not add it as main picture, I called it "Sakumo in anime". we're waiting until we can get a better image in the episodes to come...one that shows a full image (hair included) Cerez365 (talk) 17:26, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Rank Is Sakumo Hatake jonin?? :Maybe, not mentioned in the databooks. --NejiLoverr 6 08:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Where was it mentioned that Sakumo was respected more than the Sannin? I think I remember it being said, but I can't remember where. Skitts (talk) 23:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :The remark is made on page 17 of Chapter 240, by Minato Namikaze during his conversation with Obito Uchiha. Blackstar1 (talk) 00:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor How did we know his English voice actor?-- 01:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) We watch the English dubbed version, and as you know in dubbing one show there are no more than a few actors, the actor who dubbed Zabuza also dubbed Orochimaru and Gaara, was it Steven J Blum or what...Never mind...Also in the end of the VIZ media version of the series, there is list of voice actors and actress, with main character actors written with main character names...Also there is an interview which you can find on the net, some people shoot it... (talk) 21:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Thousand years of death It was said in the Rock Lee anime that he originally created it i think it should be added --EzioLover (talk) 13:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Really? What episode? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) in The latest Rock Lee Anime Episode --EzioLover (talk) 17:42, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :If your taking about the Rock Lee Spinoff, it has no place on this wiki because they aren't connected in any form. --Speysider (Talk Page) 18:41, April 24, 2012 (UTC)